pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Phineas)
This is a character song based on the popular Hetalia song Marukaite Chikyuu Romaji Lyrics Hey, hey, daddy, kanpai o choudai? Hey, hey, mommy, hey, hey, mommy Mukashi ni tabeta pīnatsubatā no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa Phineas Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mitte chikyuu Hyotto shiite chikyuu Boku wa Phineas Aa, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Watashi de sakusei mono ga suki Onii-chan Ferb “Fābu no, watashi ga kyō okonau tsumorida shi~tsu!” Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa Phineas Marukaite chikyuu Hattoshitte chikyuu Funzorikaete chikyuu Boku wa Phineas Aa, hito nikomi de nakeru shiawase no reshipi Watashi no otōto to watashi purati de, seikatsu no iidesu! Hey, hey, Ferb, soda o choudai Ne, ne, Candace, tsuidekurenai ka Hey, hey, grandpa, heiwa ga ichiban Hey, Isabella (Watashi ni ga kawaiida to omou~) Hey, hey, daddy, hanbāgā o choudai Hey, hey, mommy, hey, hey, mommy Mukashi ni tabeta pīnatsubatā no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Natsu watashi ni zokushite orazu Kore no mina ni zokushi! Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa Phineas Aa, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Watashi de sakusei mono ga suki Onii-chan Ferb Aa, sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no reshipi Ā, sore wa anata ga, perīpuratida 'English Lyrics' Hey, hey daddy, can I have some toast Hey, hey,mommy hey hey mommy! I can't forget the taste of the peanut butter I ate a while back Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Phineas! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Looking closely, there's the Earth! Could it be the Earth? I am Phineas! Aa, a wonderful world can be seen with the stroke of a brush I love inventing things with by brother Ferb! "Ferb I know what we're going to do today!" Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Phineas! Draw a circle there's the Earth! The ever surprising, shocking Earth! Reclining back on the Earth! I am Phineas! Aa, from just one stew pot comes a recipe of happiness With my brother and my platypus, life is good! Hey, hey Ferb, can I have some soda? Ne, ne, Candace, could you pour it for me? Hey, hey, grandpa, harmony is best! Hey, Isabella (I think you're really cute~) Hey, hey daddy, can I have a burger? Hey, hey, mommy, hey hey mommy I can't forget the taste of the peanut butter I ate a while back Summer doesn't belong to me It belongs to everyone Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Phineas! Aa, a wonderful world can be seen with the stroke of a brush! I love inventing things with my brother Ferb! Aa, throughout the world sleeps a recipe of happiness Oh, there you are Perry the platypus! Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs